


[ART] One day you came and made me blue

by pocketcosmic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Doodles, Fanart, Multi, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Here is where I put my smaller artworks of the Kree, mostly Yon-Rogg, Korath, and Ronan, alone or together. Tags will be added when new art is added. Pieces range in rating from G-M. Chapter titles describe rating and character/ship.
Relationships: Korath-Thak & Ronan the Accuser, Korath-Thak/Ronan the Accuser, Minn-Erva/Yon-Rogg (Marvel), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Rawr- Ronan&Korath, G

Chibi Ronan and Korath in dinosaur onesies, based on the colors of their comics outfits. (^ω^)


	2. Flerken-Boy- Yon-Rogg, M

If Terrans have catgirls and catboys, do Kree have flerkengirls and flerkenboys? I suppose the real question is, who's the owner? >:3


	3. Cat AU- Ronan, Star-Lord, Korath, G

What if GOTG, but cats? Well, they would probably spend a lot of time batting the Orb around.

Ronan is a Maine Coon, Pete is a British Shorthair, and Korath is a Korat. Yes, the entire reason this drawing was created is because there is a breed of cat called the Korat.


	4. Fairy AU- Korath, T

Fairy Korath with some intricate metal... Armor? Dress? Body art? It's based on one of [these](https://twitter.com/nusi_quero/status/1358640060761919492?s=20) renderings, because I thought it would look nice with his swirly armor.

No pants LOL

Made for the Marvel Art Party's [#FebruFairy Challenge](https://marvelartparty.tumblr.com/post/643312615930675200/its-februfairy-every-month-the-artparty-discord).


	5. Filled with Blueberry Juice- Korath, Yon-Rogg, G

The intent here was to work on likeness and lineart.

The concept was that even Kree that don't have blue skin would probably have blue tongues, due to the blood.

They'd probably have blue in other places as well...

Hmmmmmmm. 🤔

Hmm.


	6. Destructive Attraction- Ronan/Korath, T

Ronan the Accuser was everything that Yon-Rogg was not; composed, dispassionate, ruthless. And tall. With chiseled features and piercing violet eyes and... Where were we?

Ronan was everything Yon-Rogg was not, and the push and pull between them was hard enough without factoring in the obvious crush Yon's second-in-command had on the Supreme Accuser.

When Yon disappeared after the battle on C-53, Korath takes command, and the separation between Starforce and the Accuser Corps breaks down swiftly.

And when the Supreme Intelligence is destroyed and the once-lofty empire begins making peace treaties and granting autonomy to its border planets, Korath is the first to follow Ronan on his crusade.

And the last standing with him when it crumbles apart.


	7. Merfolk AU- Minn-Erva/Yon-Rogg, Vers, G

In which Kree are seahorse merfolk and Terrans are standard merfolk.   
In which Carol lost her tail and memory in an explosion, and given a new name and a holographic tail.  
In which Minn is extremely protective of her pregnant mate.


	8. Take the Long Way Home- Att-Lass, Bron-Char, Korath, G

How did the rest of the Starforce make it off Mar-Vell's ship after the battle? We know at least Korath must have. I imagine them packed in one of the escape pods, arguing the whole way home.  
Att-Lass is still stunned to learn about Vers. (I imagine he was never told, didn't have the seniority.)


	9. Terran Clothes- Ronan/Korath, G

Such crack but I like it lol. 


End file.
